Princess or Angel?
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Yoshino cemburu dan marah dengan Temari, bahkan menyuruh Shikamaru mencelakakannya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa Shikaku berselingkuh dengan Temari? Atau ada sesuatu yang dimilki oleh Temari yang dibenci oleh Yoshino? Hm...baca sendiri aja ya... RnR Please?


Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, Alay dll.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Dont like dont read.

Genre: Family, Romance, Drama, Fantasy...

* * *

><p>•｡ ⌒ <strong>Princess or Angel?<strong> ⌒ ｡•

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada zaman dahulu kala di dataran padang pasir, ada sebuah kerajaan yang bernama Suna. Kerajaan itu diperintah oleh seorang raja yang bergelar Kazekage. Sang Kazekage sangat dihormati oleh semua rakyat Suna karena kebijaksanaan dan kebaikan hatinya. Karura adalah nama permaisurinya yang terkenal akan kecantikan dan kelemah-lembutannya. Semua rakyat Suna sangat mengagumi sosok raja dan ratu tersebut.

Tak lengkap kebahagiaan bagi seorang suami-istri bila tidak memiliki keturunan, apalagi untuk seorang raja, keturunan adalah hal yang paling dinantikan. Memakan waktu lama bagi sang permaisuri untuk mengandung. Setiap malam sang ratu selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar dia bisa mengandung. Dengan berlinang air mata dia tak henti-hentinya memohon pada Yang Kuasa, hingga membuatnya melupakan kesehatannya. Sang ratu tidak lagi makan dan minum teratur, membuat Kazekage cemas akan kesehatan istrinya itu. Bukan hanya Kazekage saja yang sedih dengan keadaan sang permaisuri tapi, semua rakyat Suna juga turut merasakan kepedihan hati sang ratu. Memang bagi seorang istri bila tidak memiliki keturunan rasanya seperti bukan seorang istri sejati.

Pada suatu malam ketika sang ratu berdoa dan menangis, kala itu di surga sedang terjadi kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh salah seorang bidadari penghuni langit ke-7. Bidadari itu ketahuan akan kabur ke bumi. Tuhan segera meng_introgasi_ bidadari tersebut dihadapan 6 bidadari lainnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu pergi ke bumi?"

"Maafkan saya. Saya tidak bermaksud lancang dengan kabur ke bumi. Saya hanya kasihan dengan seorang wanita di bawah sana yang selalu berdoa sambil menangis, memohon untuk diberi seorang keturunan. Setiap malam saya tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar tangisannya. Saya juga heran kenapa suaranya bisa sampai ke surga bahkan menembus sampai langit ke-7 padahal jarak bumi dan surga sangat jauh sekali. Oleh karena itu, malam ini saya bertekad untuk menemuinya."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kalau kau mendengar suara itu?"

"Saya pikir itu hanya mimpi."

"Apakah benar kau mau membantu wanita malang itu?"

"Iya. Saya akan membantunya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menceritakan sebuah rahasia kenapa kau bisa mendengar suara wanita bumi itu. Sebenarnya itu adalah takdirmu. Semua bidadari yang ada di langit ke-1 sampai ke-6 tidak ada yang mendengar suaranya. Begitupun dengan 6 bidadari lainnya. Jadi kesimpulannya, dari sekian banyak bidadari yang ada di surga ini hanya kau yang bisa mendengar suaranya. Berarti kaulah bidadari terpilih itu."

"Apa maksudnya? Saya tidak mengerti."

"Kau berjodoh dengan dia. Kau ku takdirkan untuk menjadi anaknya. Menjadi putri pertamanya."

"Eh? Kenapa aku? Masa bidadari jadi manusia?"

"Ratu itu adalah seorang wanita yang gigih dan tidak mengenal putus asa. Sudah sepantasnya dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dan aku tidak ingin memberinya keturunan dari manusia tapi seorang bidadari. Itu setimpal dengan usahanya."

"Berarti aku akan berjodoh dengan manusia? Bukankah aku sudah memiliki jodoh seorang dewa sama seperti ke-6 saudaraku?"

"Itu rahasiaku. Sekarang kau mau atau tidak?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku bersedia."

Perlahan tubuh indah bidadari yang terbalut gaun putih keperak-perakan itu melayang ke udara. Selendang putih suteranya yang menghiasi kedua lengannya berubah menjadi butiran-butiran kristal. Matanya terpejam. Segala ingatannya tentang kehidupannya sebagai seorang bidadari sirna bersama hilangnya kesadarannya. Lalu sebuah cahaya terang yang menyilaukan menyelimutinya dan menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah di taman istana tampaklah sang permaisuri sedang bersantai dengan para dayang-dayangnya. Ada yang berbeda dari wajahnya. Sang ratu yang biasanya selalu berwajah muram sekarang terlihat berseri-seri dan bercahaya. Senyumnya yang hampir sirna itu, kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Para dayang sangat bahagia dan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan sang ratu.

"Sepertinya yang mulia sedang bahagia. Boleh kami tahu apa penyebabnya?"

"Tentu saja. Semalam aku bermimpi ada sebuah cahaya yang terang mendekatiku dan masuk ke dalam rahimku. Lalu aku mendengar suara tanpa wujud yang sangat merdu sekali mengatakan kalau dia adalah jawaban atas semua doaku."

"Ratu sangat beruntung. Dalam dunia ramalan, itu tandanya ratu akan segera memiliki anak. Selamat yang mulia."

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat bahagia akhirnya aku bisa hamil. Terima kasih Tuhan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pesta yang meriah pun dilaksanakan untuk menyambut kelahiran putri pertama sang Kazekage dan ratu Karura. Ruangan pertemuan istana ramai karena semua rakyat Suna penasaran dengan putri pertama dari raja dan ratu mereka yang sudah hampir 10 tahun itu tidak mendapatkan keturunan.

Seorang bayi perempuan yang sehat dan montok sedang tertidur di tempat tidur bayi yang mewah dan indah. Semuanya takjub akan sosok bayi itu yang sangat sempurna. Wajahnya sangat cantik. Iris mata _jade green_ dan rambut pirang emasnya sama seperti milik sang permaisuri. Kulitnya putih mulus. Semua rakyat Suna memuji akan kecantikan fisik sang putri. Putri mungil nan jelita itu diberi nama Sabaku no Temari.

Ketika usia sang putri menginjak 17 tahun, kecantikannya semakin terpancar. Dia memiliki keindahan wajah dan tubuh yang sangat mempesona, wajahnya elok berseri bagaikan bulan purnama, bulu matanya lentik, iris mata_ jade green_nya bagaikan batu zamrud yang berkilauan bila diterpa cahaya, hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya yang mungil berwarna merah muda sangat menggairahkan. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang keemasan sangat halus bahkan melebihi halusnya sutera. Kulitnya putih mulus dan halus. Suaranya indah dan teramat merdu membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya terlena. Satu lagi keindahan dari sang putri yang membuat semua orang semakin mengagumi dan memujinya, yaitu tubuhnya yang selalu menebarkan bau harum, bahkan semua bunga yang ada di taman istana tidak ada yang menyaingi harum tubuh putri jelita itu.

Selain memiliki kecantikan fisik yang tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata, sang putri juga memiliki kecantikan hati. Perangainya yang lemah lembut, selalu ramah, murah senyum dan suka membantu tanpa melihat latar belakang orang yang dibantunya. Sang Kazekage dan permaisuri sangat bahagia memiliki seorang putri yang begitu sempurna bahkan melebihi kata sempurna.

Setiap hari bila sang mentari mulai mengembangkan sinarnya ke permukaan bumi. Sang putri selalu bermain-main di taman istana ditemani oleh dayang-dayangnya. Sejak hadirnya sosok sang putri, bunga-bunga di taman selalu tumbuh dengan cantik. Begitu pun dengan semua tanaman yang disentuhnya. Akhirnya dataran Suna yang gersang itu menjadi sejuk dan hijau.

Bila memasuki senja hari, sang putri pergi ke luar istana untuk menghabiskan waktu menanti malam datang sambil menyapa semua rakyatnya. Oleh karena itu, setiap hari senja selalu dinanti-nantikan kedatangannya oleh semua rakyat Suna. Mereka semua sangat takjub akan kecantikannya. Karena terlalu cantik, mereka semua mengatakan kalau sang putri lebih cantik dan menawan dari dewi Yoshino.

Karena itu, kuil yang dibangun oleh rakyat Suna untuk menghormati Yoshino, sang dewi cinta yang jelita itu mulai dilupakan oleh mereka. Semua orang mengagumi putri Temari dan memberinya banyak hadiah.

Dewi Yoshino sangat marah dan terhina atas perlakuan rakyat Suna yang melupakannya. Dia geram, sejak dahulu semua orang selalu memuji akan kecantikannya dan pesona cintanya. Dia seorang dewi tercantik, bahkan bidadari pun tak sanggup menyaingi kecantikannya kecuali bidadari yang tinggal di langit ke-7. Dia juga kesal dengan ke-7 bidadari tersebut karena Tuhan memberikan mereka kecantikan yang tak tertandingi. Tapi karena mereka hanya tinggal di langit ke-7 dan tidak diperbolehkan keluar ataupun menampakkan wujudnya dimanapun jadi dia tidak takut merasa tersaingi. Tapi sekarang, seorang manusia biasa mengalahkan kecantikannya. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit ke-7 adalah tempat 7 orang bidadari tercantik diantara semua bidadari. Langit ke-1 sampai langit ke-6 memiliki ribuan bidadari yang disiapkan oleh tuhan untuk manusia yang memujanya dengan sungguh-sungguh tapi, 7 bidadari yang tinggal di langit ke-7 dipersiapkan untuk 7 dewa terkuat dan memiliki jasa besar.

Ke-7 bidadari itu adalah bidadari Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Konan, dan Karin. Kecantikan mereka benar-benar mempesona. Seandainya ke-7 bidadari jelita itu turun bersamaan ke bumi dengan wujud aslinya maka bumi akan terang benderang karena cahaya yang memancar dari mereka. Bumi juga akan diliputi oleh harumnya surga yang semerbak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arghhhhhh! Kenapa harus seorang manusia." teriak Yoshino sambil melempar gelas kaca yang dipegangnya.

**PRANG!**

Tiba-tiba…

"Ibu ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Yoshino menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Ia mencoba tersenyum dihadapan putranya yang gagah dan tampan itu.

"Shikamaru maukah kau membantu ibu?"

"Membantu apa ibu? Asalkan ibu bahagia aku akan melaksanakannya." ujar Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Tugasmu adalah memanahkan panah cintamu pada manusia bumi yang bernama Sabaku no Temari. Dia adalah putri dari kerajaan Suna. Dan untuk pasangannya kau harus mencari pemuda buruk rupa dan panahlah pemuda itu agar dia bersamanya." ujar Yoshino dengan berapi-api.

Shikamaru, dewa cinta yang terkenal akan panah cintanya itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan atas rencana jahat ibunya itu. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak keinginan ibunya itu, karena dia sangat menyayanginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam perjalanannya menuju bumi, dewa muda itu sangat penasaran dengan sosok putri Suna yang telah membuat ibunya kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ibunya itu menyuruhnya untuk memberikan cinta yang buruk padanya.

Dengan wujudnya yang tidak terlihat dia mengelilingi istana Suna yang megah. Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang merdu sedang bernyanyi. Dia segera mencari sumber suara tersebut. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari taman istana. Dia melihat seorang wanita yang posisinya membelakanginya sedang bernyanyi di atas batu besar dengan dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita muda yang sepertinya adalah para dayangnya.

Shikamaru terlena dengan suara merdu wanita tersebut, harum tubuhnya menggelitik hidungnya, rambut pirang keemasannya yang tergerai sampai sebatas bahu membuatnya terpesona untuk sesaat, sampai pada akhirnya.

"Suara tuan putri Temari benar-benar sangat indah dan merdu." ungkap salah seorang dayangnya.

"Ayo putri. Menyanyi lagi. Kami masih ingin dengar."

Mengetahui bahwa gadis yang berdiri membelakanginya itu adalah sosok yang dimaksud oleh ibunya. Dia segera menarik busur dan anak panahnya, membidik tepat ke arah sang putri. Ketika itulah sang putri suna membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapnya dengan senyuman mempesonanya.

Shikamaru terpana dengan keindahan sosok gadis dihadapannya itu. Hatinya terpanah. Diturunkannya busur dan anak panahnya itu. Dia bertambah terkejut ketika putri jelita itu berjalan perlahan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa dia menuju kesini? Apa dia bisa melihat ku?"

Dan sosok jelita itu berjalan melewatinya, berlalu menuju kedua orang tuanya yang mengunjunginya bermain di taman. Shikamaru bernafas lega karena sang putri tidak bisa melihatnya.

Ternyata alasan raja dan ratu menemui putri Temari adalah untuk memberi kabar kalau sekarang sang ratu sedang mengandung. Putri dan semua dayang gembira mendengar hal itu. Sang putri mempersembahkan lagu yang sangat indah. Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, terus memperhatikan sosok jelita itu. Karena kecantikan dan kelembutannya, Shikamaru kali ini tidak memenuhi permintaan ibunya.

"Bagaimana ada manusia yang begitu indah seperti dia? Padahal kecantikannya jauh dibanding dengan sang ratu. Benar-benar makhluk sempurna yang diciptakan oleh tuhan. Ternyata ibu cemburu pada keindahannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia terbang mendekati sosok jelita itu yang sekarang sedang tertidur pulas dikamarnya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah damainya yang terpejam. Semua bagian tubuhnya terpahat dengan sempurna.

"Dia lebih cantik dari bidadari yang pernah kutemui. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Jasa apa yang dilakukannya sehingga tuhan memberinya anugerah seindah ini padanya?"

Iris _Grey_ sang dewa cinta itu terus menatap putri Temari tanpa berkedip. Sama sekali tidak diduganya kalau sekarang dia mendapati hatinya terpanah oleh anak manusia.

"Ibu pasti marah besar karena aku tidak menuruti permintaanya. Apalagi seandainya aku memberitahunya kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Ah...sudahlah. Aku akan mengarang cerita saja kalau aku sudah menjalankan perintahnya."

Shikamaru menyentuh pipi mulus sang putri dan berkata.

"Aku akan melindungimu."

Dia mengepakkan sayap keemasannya dan terbang entah kemana. Kelopak mata putri Temari pun terbuka. Iris _jade green_nya menelusuri ruangan kamarnya dan berhenti pada salah satu jendela yang pintunya tidak terkunci. Semilir angin malam membelai tubuhnya.

"Ternyata hanya mimpi." ujarnya sambil mengusap pipinya dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat 9 bulan setelah kejadian tersebut, sang dewa cinta tidak lagi menemui sang putri Suna. Akhirnya sang ratu melahirkan seorang putra yang sehat dan tampan. Tapi, setelah lewat hampir 10 jam dari kelahiran putra kedua, perut sang permaisuri kembali mules. Ternyata sang ratu kembali melahirkan seorang putra yang juga sehat dan tampan.

Seluruh penghuni istana dan rakyat Suna sangat gembira. Apalagi sang Kazekage, dia akhirnya memiliki 2 orang putra mahkota. Kazekage pun menamai keduanya dengan Sabaku no Kankuro dan Sabaku no Gaara.

Putri Temari sangat menyayangi kedua adiknya itu. Ketika usia sang putri akan menginjak 18 tahun, raja dan ratu heran. Tradisi di Suna bila seorang gadis telah mencapai usia 17 tahun, dia harus menikah. Tapi sampai sekarang pun tidak ada seorang laki-laki yang datang untuk melamar sang putri. Padahal putri Temari tidak memiliki kekurangan pada dirinya. Baik fisik maupun materi. Raja dan ratu sangat cemas, bagaimana mungkin putrinya yang jelita itu tidak laku.

Akhirnya sang Kazekage menemui peramal Suna yang bernama Sarutobi. Dia adalah peramal yang bisa mengetahui masa depan, jodoh dan rezeki. Semua orang mempercayainya karena semua ramalannya selalu benar dan tepat. Sebenarnya Sarutobi adalah dewa masa depan yang menyamar menjadi manusia. Tidak ada yang tahu kebenaran itu, kecuali sang Kazekage.

Ternyata putri Temari sudah memiliki suami. Dan pria beruntung itu bukan dari golongan manusia melainkan dewa. Sebenarnya Sarutobi sudah mengetahui kalau sang putri bukanlah manusia biasa melainkan perwujudan seorang bidadari dari langit ke-7. Sebelum mengatakan kenyataannya dia membuat tabir agar pembicaraannya tidak didengar oleh orang lain.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin putriku sudah memiliki suami? Dia sama sekali belum menikah."

"Baiklah. Mungkin yang mulia harus tahu kebenarannya. Sebenarnya putri yang mulia adalah seorang bidadari."

"Bidadari? Apa kau bercanda?"

"Tidak yang mulia. Itu benar. Tuhan mengirimkannya pada yang mulia dan permaisuri sebagai anugerah karena sang ratu tidak berputus asa, terus berdoa untuk diberi keturunan."

"Ternyata putriku adalah seorang bidadari. Terima kasih Tuhan atas semuanya."

"Suaminya adalah seorang dewa cinta yang bernama Shikamaru. Putra dari dewi cinta Yoshino dan Dewa Shikaku. Aku akan menemuinya untuk memberitahukan semua ini."

"Berarti putriku akan pergi meninggalkan kami?"

"Iya. Kau harus menerimanya. Buatlah upacara pemakaman besok, kabarkan kalau putri Temari sudah meninggal. Lalu suruh putrimu untuk pergi ke bukit belakang istana. Disana suaminya akan menjemputnya. Tapi ingat jangan ceritakan pada siapapun kalau putrimu adalah bidadari termasuk pada putrimu juga. Cukup ceritakan pada istri dan ketiga anakmu kalau Temari berjodoh dengan seorang dewa. Juga jangan katakan kalau jodohnya adalah seorang dewa cinta. Ingat! Cukup katakan kalau jodoh Temari adalah dewa. Hanya itu. Yang mulia paham."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Keesokan harinya. Semua rakyat Suna bersedih atas meninggalnya putri Temari. Mereka sangat kehilangan akan sosok jelita itu. Mereka menangis tersedu-sedu, terus memanjatkan doa pada Yang Kuasa agar sang putri tenang dan bahagia di surga. Kazekage, permaisuri dan kedua pangeran juga menangis. Tapi yang mereka tangisi bukan karena meninggalnya sang putri tapi, karena putri Temari harus pergi jauh dari mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Putri Temari yang berada sendirian di bukit belakang istana, hanya bisa menangisi takdir hidupnya. Dia sedih harus berpisah dengan keluarganya hanya karena dia berjodoh dengan seorang dewa. Sebenarnya dia juga takut pada dewa itu. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

Dia terus menunggu dan menunggu sambil terus menangis. Lalu datanglah semilir angin yang lembut membelai pipinya, menghapus air matanya seperti sentuhan tangan manusia. Sang putri terkejut dan segera menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tanpa wujud.

"Jangan takut. Aku adalah suamimu. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Aku juga terkejut kalau aku berjodoh dengan seorang manusia biasa tapi ketika aku mengetahui kalau kau jodohku, aku senang. Aku sudah lama mencintaimu. Tidak perlu kau tahu bagaimana bisa aku mencintaimu padahal kita tidak pernah bertemu. Sekarang maukah kau pergi ke istana ku?"

"Ta..tapi."

"Kau takut padaku? Percayalah aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Mendengar suara dewa itu yang begitu lembut, akhirnya putri Temari percaya.

"Baiklah."

Tangan tanpa wujud itu menggenggam jemari sang putri dengan lembut. Perlahan tubuhnya terangkat. Mereka terbang menuju sebuah istana megah yang indah dan besar. Dewa itu membimbing sang putri masuk. Istana itu sangat indah, semuanya berlapiskan emas.

"Istana ini adalah tempat tinggal kita. Para pelayanku yang tidak terlihat akan melayani semua keinginanmu. Aku juga tidak akan memperlihatkan wujudku padamu. Aku akan menemuimu ketika malam datang dan dalam kegelapan aku akan menemanimu. Jangan pernah tanyakan kenapa."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Tapi, siapa namamu?"

"Jangan pernah juga tanyakan hal itu padaku."

Setelah itu, suara tanpa wujud itu menghilang tidak terdengar lagi. Lalu ada suara wanita yang juga tanpa wujud menyapanya.

"Yang mulia anda begitu cantik dan mempesona. Apa ada sesuatu yang mulia butuhkan?"

"Ah. Terima kasih. Tolong tunjukkan dimana kamarku."

"Baiklah."

Tangan tanpa wujud itu memegang pergelangan tangan putri Temari dan menuntunnya ke sebuah ruangan yang indah dan besar.

"Ini kamar yang mulia."

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi."

Temari segera menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia sebenarnya aneh dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Dia sama sekali tidak boleh melihat wujud suaminya bahkan namanya saja dia tidak diberi tahu. Para pelayan yang melayaninya juga tidak memperlihatkan wujudnya padanya, dia merasa berada sendirian di istana megah ini. Direbahkannya tubuhnya di ranjang yang ditutupi oleh tirai sutera berwarna putih itu dan terlelap.

Sebuah sentuhan hangat membelai pipinya. Temari segera terbangun. Semuanya gelap.

"Apakah itu kau?"

"Iya. Aku sudah kembali."

Terdengar suara ranjang berdecit. Tanda kalau suaminya sudah berada diatas ranjang, duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau seharian tidur saja ya?"

"Iya. Aku sangat lelah."

"Apa kau suka tinggal di istana ku ini?"

"Iya."

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?

"Tidak. Aku hanya belum terbiasa saja dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Oh iya, Bagaimana harimu? Apa saja yang kau kerjakan?"

"Seperti itulah. Kita ganti pembicaraan saja. Apa yang kau sukai?"

**Temari's pov...**  
>'Bahkan apa yang dilakukannya saja dia enggan mengatakannya.'<p>

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ah tidak. Aku suka bunga dan musik. Kalau kau?"

"Aku suka cinta. Dulu aku hanya bisa memberikan cinta pada semua orang dan dewa, tapi sekarang akhirnya aku bisa merasakan bagaimana cinta itu karena mu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan. Ceritakan tentang kehidupanmu ketika kau bersama keluargamu."

Temari pun bercerita sampai akhirnya keduanya terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kehidupannya selalu berjalan seperti itu. Semua kebutuhannya selalu terpenuhi oleh para pelayannya yang tidak terlihat. Ketika siang hari dia bermain dengan pelayan-pelayannya, dia sedikit terhibur dengan adanya mereka yang selalu menemaninya ketika sang suami pergi entah kemana. Dan ketika malam datang, sang suami datang dan menemaninya. Temari terus bercerita tentangnya sampai akhirnya mereka berdua terlelap.

Mulanya dia berpikir kalau suaminya itu tidak memiliki wujud tapi dia akhirnya tahu kalau setiap malam dalam kegelapan suaminya menampakkan wujudnya karena suatu waktu dia pernah melihat bayangan suaminya. Karena itu, dia tidak lagi takut dengannya. Meski tidur seranjang, suaminya tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Temari juga tidak mempermasalahkannya, dia mulai menikmati hari-harinya itu. Sampai pada bulan ke-3 dia tinggal di istana ini, dia mulai merasakan kerinduan ketika suaminya itu tidak berada di sampingnya. Setiap malam di tengah kegelapan dia selalu menanti kedatangan suaminya, meskipun pada pagi hari dia harus kecewa karena sosoknya sudah pergi entah kemana.

Hingga pada hari ini, Temari tidak tidak tahan lagi. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya di taman bunganya. Para pelayannya khawatir, mereka berusaha menghibur sang putri jelita itu.

"Yang mulia sudahlah. Kami sedih bila yang mulia terus-terusan menangis."

"Huuuu...Kalian tidak mengerti. Tuan kalian itu benar-benar dewa yang tidak mengerti perasaan wanita. Ayahku saja selalu ada untuk ibu. Ayah selalu memberitahukan semua yang dilakukannya pada ibu. Ayah selalu menemani ibu saat malam, siang dan pagi. Ayah juga selalu menyentuh ibu dengan hangat. Tapi tuan kalian itu, dia...dia tidak pernah menampakkan wujudnya, memberitahukan pekerjaannya, apa yang dilakukannya, siapa namanya, dia selalu menyuruhku bercerita dan bercerita. Dia hanya bisa menemaniku ketika malam saja. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku merindukannya. Dan, apa aku sangat jelek sampai-sampai dia tidak berani menyentuhku. Huuuu..." ujar putri Temari di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Tidak yang mulia. Tuan adalah dewa yang baik. Dia juga adalah dewa yang mengerti perasaan wanita. Yang mulia salah paham. Yang mulia juga adalah wanita tercantik dan paling sempurna yang pernah ada."

"Aku tidak mau dengar!" teriak putri Temari sambil berlari menuju kamarnya. Para pelayannya hanya menatap sedih pada sosok jelita itu.

Karena lelah menangis, akhirnya dia tertidur. Malam pun datang. Sebuah sentuhan hangat membelai pipinya membuatnya terbangun.

"Kau marah padaku ya?"

"Aku marah padamu? Kenapa?"

"Kau jangan bohong. Pelayanku tadi memberitahuku. Maaf ya."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku tahu kau mungkin dewa yang sibuk. Maafkan aku yang egois. Sekarang aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku. Dengarkan ya."

"Kau menangis seharian ya?"

"Aku tidak menangis. Me...mereka bohong."

"Kau yang bohong. Suaramu terdengar serak. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan. Jangan dipendam."

"Kau pasti sudah tahu apa keinginanku. Mereka pasti juga sudah menceritakannya."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu tentang apa yang kulakukan, namaku apalagi menampakkan wujudku padamu. Tapi, kau boleh menyentuh wajahku."

"Benarkah boleh?"

"Iya."

Tangan putri Temari segera meraba-raba kegelapan, Shikamaru segera meraih tangannya dan menempelkannya ke wajahnya. Dirabanya mulai dari kening, alis, mata, hidung mancungnya, pipi, bibir dan dagunya. Ternyata wajah dewa itu sangat mulus dan bersih.

Andai Temari sadar kalau jarak wajahnya dan suaminya itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi lagi, tentu wajahnya tidak akan sesumringah itu. Tentulah rona merah akan menghiasi wajah jelitanya sama seperti yang dialami sang dewa sekarang ini.

Sebuah gerakan dari sang suami membuat tubuhnya kaku. Dia merasakan pelukan hangat dari suaminya yang selama ini dia inginkan. Ketika Temari ingin membalasnya, suaminya mencegahnya.

"Jangan. Biar aku saja. Aku bukannya tidak mau menyentuhmu. Aku hanya takut kau ketakutan denganku. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya ketakutan karena sosokku yang tidak terlihat ini kan?"

"Se...sebenarnya iya. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang tidak lagi. Aku..aku..aku selalu merindukanmu. Sekarang aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku." ujarnya sambil gugup dan malu.

"Besok malam saja kita lanjutkan ceritanya."

Sebuah kecupan hangat dan lembut mengunci bibir Temari. Kecupan lembut dari sang suami untuk istri terkasihnya. Ciuman pertama untuk sang putri dan dewa cinta itu. Akhirnya mereka terlelap dalam posisi Temari dipeluk oleh suaminya.

Keesokan paginya, Temari terbangun dengan sentuhan lembut dipipinya.

"Selamat pagi."

"Suamiku? Kau belum pergi?"

"Aku mau pergi. Sampai nanti malam. Aku mencintaimu."

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di kening mulus Temari. Dan sunyi tidak lagi terdengar suara lembut suaminya. Ternyata dia sudah pergi. Tapi, Temari senang karena suaminya menunggunya bangun untuk berpamitan.

Hari ini wajah cantiknya kembali berseri. Para pelayannya senang melihat sang putri kembali ceria. Istana itu kembali dipenuhi oleh nyanyian merdu sang putri. Ketika sore datang, putri Temari segera bersiap-siap untuk menunggu suaminya pulang.

Entah darimana rasa penasarannya pun datang kembali. Dia penasaran dengan rupa wajah suaminya. Dia sangat ingin melihatnya. Akhirnya dia menyiapkan sebuah lilin dan korek api di laci meja hiasnya. Dia juga menyiapkan sebuah pisau kecil untuk berjaga-jaga kalau suaminya itu adalah iblis yang sebenarnya menyamar menjadi dewa.

Temari pura-pura tidur ketika sang suami pulang dan seperti biasa dia selalu menyentuh pipinya untuk membangunkannya. Melihat Temari tidak terbangun, dia membiarkannya terlelap. Dia juga kelelahan, akhirnya ia pun tertidur juga.

Menyadari sang suami sudah terlelap. Temari segera turun dari ranjang. Berjalan perlahan menuju meja riasnya, menarik lacinya dan mengambil lilin, korek api dan pisau kecil yang tadi disimpannya. Lilin itu dinyalakannya. Dia kembali berjalan pelan mendekati suaminya dengan pisau di tangan kanan dan lilin di tangan kirinya. Diarahkannya nyala lilin itu ke wajah suaminya.

**D****EG...**

Temari terpana memandang wajah suaminya. Wajahnya sangat tampan dan gagah. Rambutnya hitam diikat satu ke atas, pakaiannya indah berwarna putih dengan aksen emas di sekitar pundak dan pinggangnya. Di punggungnya terdapat sayap berwarna keemasan. Sangat indah. Ketika Temari hendak membelai wajah suaminya menggunakan tangan kanannya, dia tidak sadar kalau dia memegang pisau dan tanpa sengaja pisau itu menggores lengan sang dewa. Suaminya yang merasa kesakitan langsung terbangun dan terkejut melihat Temari yang menghunus pisau, tanpa berkata apa pun, ia mengepakkan sayapnya dan langsung terbang melalui jendela yang pintunya tidak tertutup.

"Suamiku tunggu. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku mohon kembalilah."

Tidak ada jawaban. Suaminya telah pergi dalam kegelapan malam entah kemana. Temari segera berlari keluar memanggil semua pelayannya. Tapi tidak ada sahutan dari mereka. Temari juga segera berteriak memanggil semua penjaga istana tapi hasilnya juga nihil. Mereka semua telah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian dalam kegelapan malam di istana emas yang dingin ini.

Dengan menangis tersedu-sedu dia berlari keluar dari istana. Menyusuri gelapnya malam sambil meneriakkan suaminya dan berkali-kali meminta maaf padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Kau menjadi suaminya?"

"Iya bu. Maafkan aku. Selama ini aku membohongi ibu. Dia itu adalah jodohku."

"Tidak. dia jahat Shikamaru. Buktinya dia melukaimu. Sekarang kau harus tinggal disini. Jangan kemana-mana. Apalagi menemui gadis itu, kalau itu kau lakukan ibu akan membuatnya menderita."

"Baik ibu."

"Apa dia sudah hamil?"

"Belum bu."

"Apa dia tahu siapa kau?"

"Tidak bu."

"Baguslah. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu menghabisi nyawanya."

Meski pelan tapi Shikamaru masih bisa mendengarnya. Dia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi oleh karena itu dia sudah mengantisipasinya terlebih dahulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari berjalan dan terus berjalan. Akhirnya dia terjebak di sebuah tebing yang mengarah ke laut. Dia sudah putus asa. Ia menceburkan dirinya. Sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh air, sebuah awan kecil menangkap tubuhnya dan membawanya terbang menuju istana dewi Yoshino.

"Terima kasih awan kecil. Tapi, ini istana siapa?"

"Ini istana dewi Yoshino. Ibu dari suamimu. Suamimu adalah Shikamaru, dewa cinta."

"Jadi nama suamiku Shikamaru. Ternyata dia adalah dewa cinta. Ternyata kata-katanya waktu itu adalah kunci siapa dia sebenarnya."

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu wahai bidadari jelita."

"Bidadari? Ap.." belum sempat dia meneruskan kata-katanya, sang awan kecil sudah terbang jauh.

Temari segera masuk ke dalam istana dengan berlari. Penjaga istana yang terpana akan kecantikannya terdiam tak bergerak sedikit pun untuk menghentikannya. Akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah ruangan istana yang luas, dilihatnya ada seorang wanita cantik yang sedang duduk di singgasana yang indah.

Iris _Grey_ milik wanita jelita yang duduk disinggasana itu membulat. Dia segera berdiri. Sesaat dia terpana dan terpesona akan sosok wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Semua yang ada padanya membuat Yoshino geram, dia segera membentaknya.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari! Apa tidak cukup kau melukai putraku hah!"

"Maafkan aku dewi. Aku tidak sengaja. Tolong izinkan aku bertemu dengan suamiku."

"Tidak. Sekarang kau harus pergi. Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga sebelum pengawal ku menyeretmu dan melemparmu ke laut."

Temari tidak mengindahkan ancaman Yoshino. Dia berteriak memanggil suaminya. Shikamaru yang mendengar suara Temari terkejut. Dia segera mencari sosok Temari. Dilihatnya istrinya itu sedang diseret oleh pengawal. Dia geram dan marah.

"Hei kalian! Lepaskan dia!"

"Shikamaru apa yang kau lakukan? Ibu berusaha melindungimu. Hei kalian cepat seret dia keluar!"

"Tidak. Suamiku aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu. Aku tidak bohong." ujar Temari menangis.

Dewa Shikamaru segera terbang mendekati istrinya dan membawanya menjauh dari sang ibu. Yoshino tidak tinggal diam, dia mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk menghabisi Temari. Hingga pada akhirnya sang suami muncul mencegah perbuatannya.

"Istriku berhentilah. Kalau kau seperti ini berarti kau menentang takdir Tuhan." lalu beliau mengalihkan pandangannya dan memanggil Shikamaru yang sudah hampir terbang keluar dari istana. "Shikamaru tunggu. Kembalilah kesini. Ada suatu rahasia yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian."

Shikamaru memutar balik arah terbangnya. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Temari, karena sekarang istrinya itu sangat ketakutan dengan sosok ibunya.

Sebelum bercerita Dewa Shikaku menidurkan semua pelayan dan penjaga istananya lalu memberi tabir pada ruangan ini agar tidak ada orang yang mencuri dengar. Setelah semua beres dia menceritakan semuanya. Awal mula sang bidadari dari langit ke-7 itu diturunkan ke bumi dan sampai dia berjodoh dengan putranya.

"Tapi, kenapa dewa Sarutobi tidak memberitahuku kalau Temari adalah bidadari?"

"Dia takut keberadaan istrimu yang sebenarnya adalah bidadari itu diketahui oleh para dewa. Kenapa ketika usianya hampir mencapai 18 tahun dia belum juga dilamar, itu karena dewa Sarutobi menghalangi semua pengelihatan laki-laki yang menginginkannya termasuk para dewa. Bidadari langit ke-7 itu sosoknya tidak pernah dilihat oleh siapapun bahkan oleh dewa sekalipun. Lihatlah ibumu, dia begitu antusias ingin melenyapkan sosok istrimu karena cemburu dengan kecantikannya. Apalagi para laki-laki, maka negeri ini akan dipenuhi lautan darah karena memperebutkannya. Kau bisa mendapatkannya karena kau termasuk dewa yang berjasa dalam menyatukan cinta para manusia dan dewa."

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang yang menyilaukan menyelimuti tubuh bidadari itu dan melayang ke udara. Semua ingatannya kembali bersama hilangnya cahaya menyilaukan itu. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terpana akan sosok yang melayang turun perlahan itu. Tubuhnya yang indah mempesona dibalut gaun putih keperak-perakan, kedua lengannya dihiasi oleh selendang putih sutera. Rambut pirang emasnya yang tergerai, bertengger sebuah mahkota putih yang indah. Dari tubuhnya memancar cahaya yang indah dan harum yang semerbak.

Sekali lagi Shikamaru terpanah. Dewi Yoshino terpesona melihat menantunya yang telah kembali ke wujudnya. Sungguh sempurnya, tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Dewa Shikaku menundukkan kepalanya, dia takut tergoda akan bidadari itu.

Temari bersimpuh di kaki Shikamaru sambil menangis dan memohon maaf padanya.

"Maafkan aku suamiku. Aku tidak pernah berniat melukaimu. Ambilah pisau ini dan bagilah rasa sakitmu padaku." ujar Temari sambil mengulurkan pisau emas yang entah dia dapat darimana.

Masih dirundung oleh keterpanaannya oleh sosok istrinya yang jelita. Shikamaru diam tak bergeming sampai akhirnya sang ayah menyadarkannya.

"Ti..tidak istriku. Aku yang telah salah paham padamu. Aku marah karena kau tidak percaya padaku. Tapi lupakanlah." ujar Shikamaru meraih tubuh istrinya dan memeluknya dengan lembut. Tapi Temari tidak membalas pelukannya, membuat sang dewa heran.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak suka aku peluk?"

"Tidak. Aku suka."

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak membalas pelukanku?"

"Kau bilang aku tidak usah membalas pelukanmu. Aku mau mematuhi perkataanmu. Aku tidak mau kau pergi lagi dariku."

"Oh karena itu. Waktu itu aku takut kau mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki sayap. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu. Aku tidak ingin kau ketakutan dengan sayapku."

"Sayapmu indah. Untuk apa disembunyikan." ujar Temari sambil membalas pelukan suaminya dengan erat.

Yoshino yang menyadari betapa tulusnya cinta bidadari itu pada putranya membuat hatinya yang diliputi oleh kecemburuan itu sirna. Apalagi melihat putra tersayangnya itu begitu bahagia bisa bersamanya. Dia pun merestui hubungan mereka. Shikaku senang karena istrinya itu akhirnya sadar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bidadari jelita itu membawa suaminya terbang ke langit ke-7 dengan diselimuti oleh cahaya putih. Sampai disana dia melepas rindu pada ke-6 saudaranya yang juga sangat cantik. Ternyata ke-6 bidadari lainnya sudah memiliki pasangan semua. Bidadari Sakura dengan dewa Sasuke, Bidadari Tenten dengan dewa Neji, bidadari Hinata dengan dewa Naruto, bidadari Ino dengan dewa Sai, bidadari Konan dengan dewa Pein dan bidadari Karin dengan dewa Suigetsu.

Setelah pertemuan itu, ke-6 saudaranya kembali ke kediamannya masing-masing yang telah diberi tabir penghalang. Surga langit ke-7 kosong, menanti 7 bidadari lainnya yang akan diciptakan Tuhan untuk menjadi penghuninya.

Bidadari Temari dan dewa Shikamaru kembali ke istana emas. Istana emas yang semula berada di bumi, naik ke langit. Sekarang Temari tidak lagi merasa kesepian karena suaminya selalu berada di sisinya. Mereka berdua dikarunia 2 orang anak, perempuan dan laki-laki. Untuk keluarganya di bumi, setiap malam bulan purnama dia mendatangi mereka dengan suami dan kedua anaknya melalui mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...THE END...**

* * *

><p>Huwaa...<p>

Akhirnya jadi juga...

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah cinta putri Phsyce dan dewa Eros (Putra dari dewi Aprhodite).

Aku suka banget dengan kisah cinta mereka makanya ku buat cerita dengan versiku sendiri. (Plak! Malah curhat..)

Hehehe... Makanya jadi gaje dan hang kayak gini...

Review Please...


End file.
